


I'm stepping up

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [63]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Artie falls into some unfortunate circumstances and he thinks back to the times when Finn helped him out
Series: Glee Drabbles [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 6





	I'm stepping up

** Finn and Artie **

A hockey jock thought he’d be funny, tipping Artie sideways out of his chair and pushing the chair a ways down the hallway. Artie groaned as he lay there on the floor, trying to summon the strength to put himself back to rights. This made his heart ache with the thoughts of Finn. The tall teen was the first one to help him out if ever there was a mishap with his chair – and no one would bully him for fear of what Finn would do to them. But ever since Finn died, it was like people got bolder.

Artie remembered the last time Finn helped him – when he slipped and fell on an unsalted ramp. The Jolly Finn Giant was always so gentle when fixing Artie in his chair. Now he had no one to help him. “Hey! What the hell happened?” a familiar voice yelled out. Before he knew it, he was gently being turned so he could see the face of Jake Puckerman.

“Some Puck-Head tipped me,” Artie sighed. “Then he pushed my chair away.

“I found your chair,” Jake assured him. “That’s kind of how I knew to look for you.”

“I appreciate you bringing my chair back,” Artie said.

“Can I help you?” Jake asked. “You must have fallen kind of hard.”

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” Artie replied.

“Let me lock your wheels,” Jake muttered before locking the brakes on the chair. He turned back to Artie. “How’s this work?”

“Finn… uh, he had my arm around his shoulders and his arms under my back and legs,” Artie explained.

“No worries,” Jake said. He bend town and picked Artie up exactly how he described. When he was back in the chair, Jake quickly picked up the few books that had fallen when he was tipped. “Let’s wheel you down and get checked out.”

“Not that I don’t appreciate it,” Artie said. “But you don’t have to do all this.”

“Look, someone needs to be your new Finn,” Jake said. “Now shut up and let me take you to get checked out.”

“Thank you,” Artie said, stunned.


End file.
